The Pine Twins and Their Older Brother: Welcome to Gravity Falls
by Theboblinator
Summary: We all know how the Pine twin's summer has turned out so far in Gravity Falls... But, what if they weren't alone? What if during their summer trip, their older brother went along for the ride, and ended up in all their crazy adventures, with all their crazy friends? Well, one would hope that the twins wouldn't get into as much trouble... Of course, that would be a false hope...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Not So Boring Anymore…**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, I'm back with yet another new story. However, this one has been floating around in my head ever since I first started my other story, which is a crossover between this category and Danny Phantom. In fact, an important note on that story. See, for those of you who've read it, you've seen that I've left it sitting there for quite a while with only a couple chapters uploaded. This is for an important reason that has to do with the second season. Since the first half of the second season goes more in depth with the mysteries of Gravity Falls, and Danny has been there for longer than the twins. That means that he'd know more than them.**

 **However, just how much more he knows, I'm afraid I can't tell you. The reason I can't tell you is that I don't want to spoil anything, but at the same time, I don't really know myself, what with the shocking twist of the 11** **th** **episode of the season. So for now, I'm going to be working on** ** _this_** **Gravity Falls story.**

 **(And the reason for me finally finishing the first couple chapters and posting them are because as I work on it now, the 12** **th** **episode for season 2 comes out in three more days.)**

 **Now, this one will be adding a third Pine sibling to the mix, as revealed in the title, who comes at the same time as the twins. So, he's only going to know as much as they do, instead of being there for a while longer, and knowing** ** _more_** **than they do. Another important point to take out of this is that because of the cliffhanger ending that season 2, episode 11 left us on, it's going to be a while before I'm able to update "Gravity Falls' Phantom, since whatever happens during the rest of the second season will have a large effect on that story as a whole, so I need to wait until it progresses a bit.**

 **Anyways, for those of you who weren't turned away from this story by the summary, or when you saw the pairing that I'm putting in, (That being OC x Wendy for those of you who completely skipped over the pairing and only read the summary) I'd like to thank you, and let you get on to reading the first chapter!**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

* * *

 _Ah, summer break. The time between school years that's meant for unwinding, relaxation, and doing stupid things before going back to the knowledge inducing time of school. Well, that's usually the case. However, for me and my family…_

"Aaaahhhh!" Two voices can be heard crying out in fear, just before a sign that has "Gravity Falls" written on it is suddenly broken outwards by a golf cart that drives through it, which then lands on the dirt road a few feet beneath it, and then continues to drive at a pace rivaling that of cars on the freeway. As it drives off another small ledge down onto the ground a couple feet below, a few of the trees behind it topple over, and a terrifying roar pierces the air as birds fly off the falling trees. When this happens, one of the three occupants of the golf cart turns around to face the direction of the trees with a fearful look on their face.

"It's getting closer!" They call out, the voice revealing the fact that the person is actually a young female. However, this is a small detail compared to the two _large_ hands that reach out towards the cart when she turns back around to face the direction that the golf cart is heading. The person driving the cart sees the hands in the driver's side mirror, and presses down on the gas pedal, speeding the cart up and dodging the hands as they clasp together where the cart was moments ago. However, by doing this, the person driving causes said cart to drive over a pile of rocks, and use them as a ramp to jump the cart off the ground, spinning it in mid-air due to the formation of the rocks, before landing back on the dirt ground, and once again speeding off.

As the cart speeds away from the monster chasing it, the three occupants of the cart can be seen much easier. The person driving is a 16 year old, with black, unkempt hair, and Caucasian skin. He's wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. He has a determined facial expression on as he continues to drive the cart down the road, occasionally looking in the mirrors to see how close the creature following them is. Next to him is a younger boy, who looks to be around 12, and has the same skin color as the driver, except his hair is brown and neat, not black and spiking all over the place. Sitting next to _him_ is a girl that looks like a female version of him, with long, smooth brown hair, Caucasian skin, and a hand to her mouth as her cheeks are puffed out.

 _My name's Michael Pines. Next to me is my younger brother Dipper. The girl who's about to puke is Mabel, who's also my younger sister, and Dipper's twin. Currently, I'm attempting to drive us away from a creature of both horror… As well as stupidity. However, that's not going so well._

Suddenly, a shadow appears on the ground below the golf cart, and the three Pines look up to see a fairly large tree sailing over them. The tree lands on the road in front of the cart, and Mable and Dipper let out terrified yells as Michael continues to drive towards it, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter as he glares at the tree in front of them, speeding the cart up as they get closer.

 _As you can see from what's happening, my summer life isn't exactly the normal kind. But, there's a perfectly logical explanation for what's going on… It just might not be scientifically logical. Anyways, let's rewind almost a week, shall we?_

The next time we see the three is at a completely different location. In this one, Dipper, Michael and Mabel can be seen in what can be assumed as the living room of their house. The male twin can be seen on a handheld videogame, while his sister is holding onto what appears to be the family's cat. While they do this, Michael is leaning against the wall, a book in his hand about a group trying to survive the zombie apocalypse in London, said book called "The Enemy". Suddenly, the twins are given camping materials in place of their videogame and the cat, and sunscreen is placed on their noses. When this happens, Michael looks up, closes his book, and grabs his own backpack that was sitting on the ground next to him. Then, he puts sunscreen onto his own nose, and tucks his book under his arm.

 _See, our parents decided that we should get some fresh air, and not stay inside the house for the whole summer. I was told ahead of time, while my younger siblings were suddenly told the day we left. Yeah, out parents told me not to tell them so it could be a "surprise". Anyways, our parents gave us bus tickets, and we were on our way up north to Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay with our great uncle Stan at his place in the woods._

The next time we see the Pines, they're inside a different room, with Mabel hanging up posters over a bed, before turning around to face her brothers. "This attic is amazing. Check out all my splinters!" She exclaims, holding up her hands so that they can see the multiple pieces of wood sticking out of her hands. Michael stares at her for a few seconds, before sighing, and taking a first aid kit out of his bag, going over to Mabel with tweezers in his hands while the clear lid of the kit shows bandages and ointment inside.

"Mabel, how many times does this make it?" He asks, making Mabel blush slightly in embarrassment.

"Fifteen." She admits as the last splinter is taken out, and Michael finishes dressing the areas with ointment, while placing a few bandages on since some of the splinters were fairly large.

"Then let's hope that it's a while before the sixteenth, alright? I'd rather not have to help you take out splinters for the same number as years I've been alive." He says, before turning to face Dipper when he hears the sound of a goat, and sees one standing on the bed that Dipper is going to be sleeping in.

"And there's a goat on my bed." His younger brother comments, Mabel getting off her own bed to walk over to the goat in question.

"Hey friend." She greets him as Michael looks at the goat with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly, the goat leans forwards, and starts to chew on Mabel's sweater. "Oh, yes you can keep chewing on my sweater." Mabel says with a light laugh, making Michael pinch the bridge of his nose as he sighs at the sight, already used to Mabel being this way after 12 years, before he climbs a ladder, and sets his own stuff onto his own bed near the back of the room.

 _You see, my little sister tends to look on the bright side of everything, always seeing the good in people before the bad, and how to make the best out of situations she finds herself in. At least, she always attempts to. While this may be the case for Mabel, my younger brother Dipper does_ not _act this way. Instead, he's more pessimistic, and he was having a hard time getting used to our new surroundings. The fact that Stan would occasionally play tricks on him didn't help the situation either. Though, instant karma seemed to surround our great uncle, since every time he played a trick on my younger brother, something would happen to him moments later._

 _Anyways, our Grunkle Stan, as Mabel took to calling him, had changed his house into a tourist trap called the "Mystery Shack". However, in Dipper's own words, "The real mystery was why anyone came". But, with how the people that did come to the shack were legitimately shocked around the obviously fake exhibits, you could easily tell that they weren't exactly the sharpest knives in the drawer. But, guess who had to work at the mystery shack. Yup, that's right. Yours truly, along with my younger brother and sister. Though I'll admit, not_ everything _about the job was necessarily bad… But, I'll get to that later. Anyways, it looked like the summer would be about the same as if we'd just stayed home, with the exception that we'd have to work. That is, until earlier today…_

* * *

Inside the Mystery Shack's gift shop, Dipper and Michael can be seen cleaning around the shelves, while glancing over at Mabel as she watches a boy read the card that she'd left him. Unfolding it, the boy reads the words out loud. "Do you like me? Yes. Definitely. Absolutely?" He asks in confusion, before looking around with a nervous facial expression, which doesn't surprise the two male Pine siblings. However, Mabel simply smiles after the boy finishes reading the paper.

"I rigged it." She says, before Dipper speaks up from his place by the shelves.

"Mabel." He says, making his twin turn to look at him as he continues to clean one of the "Eyes in a Jar" on the shelves. "I know you're going through your whole "boy-crazy" phase, but I think you're kinda over doing it with the crazy part." He tells her, making her turn around to look at him as if _he's_ crazy.

"Wha~~~t? Pthhhhh!" She exclaims, before walking over to stand by her twin. "Come _on_ Dipper. This is our _first summer_ away from home. It's my big chance to have an _epic summer romance_." She says with a smile, making Michael turn to look at her as he stops cleaning one of the many Stan bobble heads.

"Mabel, you're twelve. You shouldn't be worrying about that kind of stuff at this point in your life. I mean, you've flirted with _every guy_ you've met here in Gravity Falls since we got here. And some of them were older than you by a good few years!" He exclaims, remembering the "mattress prince" from a few days beforehand. However, in response, Mabel simply waves him off.

"Mock all you want brothers of mine, but I've got a good feeling about this summer. And, you can't hide the way you look at Wendy from me Michael." She says with a knowing smile, making the teen in question sigh as he turns back to the bobble heads and continues to clean them.

"Of course I can't, because you can spot that kind of stuff a mile away…" He mutters as Mabel turns back to Dipper.

 _Yup, that's what made the summer less annoying. The fact that a nice, pretty girl worked at the Shack with me and my siblings. Heck, the two of us have practically already started flirting, and now I'm simply waiting to see if we actually end up getting serious, or if it stays as witty banter between the two of us,_

As Michael thinks about the girl Mabel mentioned, the female Pine twin starts speaking once again. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door _right_ _now_." She says, gesturing over to the museum entrance a few feet away. In response to her claim, Dipper turns to look at the doorway with her, only for their Grunkle to walk out moments later, letting off a burp as he stands there with his hand on his stomach, his other holding onto a soda can while multiple signs are tucked under his arm.

"Oh, oh not good. Ow." He says, making Mabel recoil slightly.

"Oh, why?" She asks, making Dipper laugh at the sight while Michael gives a small smirk at the situation, before their Grunkle speaks up again, this time talking to all his "employees" in the room.

"Alright, alright. Look alive people. I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest." He tells them, making the three Pine siblings speak up immediately.

"Not it." Dipper says as he raises his hand in the air.

"Not it." Michael tells his Grunkle, putting one finger on his nose as if "nosey's" applied here, since it was something he did with the twins all the time at home.

"Not it." Mabel says, raising her hand as well in the same way as Dipper, before a different employee speaks up, this being Soos.

"Uh, also not it." He says, raising his hand as he stops fixing one of the shelves on the wall to do so. In response, Stan gives him a deadpan look.

"Nobody asked you Soos." He tells the younger man, getting a shrug in response.

"I know. And I'm comfortable about that." He says, taking a bite out of a chocolate bar that appeared out of nowhere. However, as he does this, Michael raises an eyebrow as he looks at his Grunkle over his shoulder.

"And yet, you were talking to all of us a few moments ago when you said you needed "someone" to go and do the job." He says, making Stan send a half-hearted glare at him.

"Do you want to do the job?" He asks, making Michael whistle innocently as he continues to clean the bobble heads. "That's what I thought." Stan continues, before turning to the only girl that he'd hired, who's currently sitting at the register. "Wendy! I need you to put up these signs!" He exclaims. However, the girl in question only continues to read from the magazine in her hands as he says this, before responding a few seconds later.

"I would, but I… Can't… Reach them…" She says, faking effort as she stretches her hand towards the signs in question, making Michael give a quick chuckle so that he doesn't gain his Grunkle's wrath, but makes the red head at the register give a smirk of her own at the sound of the teen laughing at her joke. However, Stan is less than amused.

"I'd fire all of you if I could." He tells them, making Michael look out of the corner of his eyes at Wendy as the two share another smirk, knowing that Stan couldn't fire them since for Michael and the twins, they were family, while for Wendy, she could simply go to the cops and reveal the truth of his scams. So, he turns to the twins with annoyance. "Alright let's make it, eenie, meenie, miney… You." He decides, pointing at Dipper and making the boy recoil slightly, before he starts talking to Stan.

"Oh, what? Grunkle Stan whenever I'm in those woods I feel like I'm being watched." Dipper tells his Grunkle, making Michael stop cleaning the shelves, while their Grunkle sighs.

"Ugh, this again." He says, pinching the bridge of his nose before Dipper continues.

"I'm telling you something weird is going on in this town." Dipper says, pointing at his Grunkle before he continues. "Just today my mosquito bites spelled out "Beware"." He tells his Grunkle, pulling his T-shirt sleeve up slightly and holding his arm out to his Grunkle to reveal the skin on his arms, and the mosquito bites in question. However, Stan squints at the bites in question, before looking at Dipper.

"That spells out "Bewarb"." He tells the younger Pine, making Dipper look at it again, and see that it does. However, Michael speaks up from a few feet away.

"It's still scary that the mosquitoes know how to _spell_ Grunkle Stan. I mean, I don't think that the ones back home can do that… Not to mention that my "Early Warning" system has been going crazy since we got here." He tells Stan. The "Early Warning" system that he's referring to being something that he had developed over the twelve years of being an older brother to the Pines twins, since they got into trouble _a lot_ a home, and he usually had to get them out of it. However, despite his warnings, Stan simply waves the two male Pine siblings off.

"Look you two. The whole "monsters in the forest" thing is just local legend. Drummed up by guys like me, to sell merch to guys like that." He says, gesturing to a tourist that currently held one of the Stan bobble heads in his hands, while laughing as the head swung from side to side. At the sight, Michael turns to look at his Grunkle.

"Alright, that I can get behind." He admits, making his Grunkle nod.

"Thank you. So quite being so paranoid." He says, tossing the signs into Dippers hands, making the male twin sigh in defeat as he walks out of the door, and makes his way into the forest. A few seconds later, Mabel heads off to do her own thing, Soos walks into the Pine's home to work on stuff in there since he's the handy-man, while Michael says goodbye to Wendy before she heads off in the golf cart to run an errand for Stan. Once she's gone, the older Pine sibling walks into the living room, before sitting on the couch after grabbing a Sprite from the fridge.

Roughly 30 minutes later, the twins walk into the room, Dipper holding a book that he didn't have before in his arms. "Hey you two, welcome back… What's up with the book?" Michael asks them, which causes Dipper to stiffen slightly as he goes to hide the book in question, making Michael look at them in confusion. "What? You don't want your older brother to see? Did Dipper somehow get a girlfriend in the past half hour or something, and doesn't want me to see her phone number?" He asks with a teasing smirk, making Dipper blush at the idea, while Mabel simply laughs.

"No silly! Dipper found some kind of secret book!" She exclaims, taking the book in question out of Dippers hands.

"Hey, Mabel!" He yells, trying to get the book back, only for his twin to toss it to her older brother, who catches the book with one hand, before setting his Sprite down and begins looking through it. As he does so, he hums at the pictures, as well as the words and information written on the pages, before tossing it back to Dipper, who juggles it a bit to keep it from falling to the ground as Mabel walks over to the couch that Michael is sitting on, and hops up onto the arm of it, looking at Dipper as he sighs, before Michael starts talking to him.

"Gotta say. From what I can see it's all legends and myths… But, every legend has a small part of truth to it." Michael admits, making Dipper smile as he realizes that his brother isn't going to call him crazy for believing any of this stuff, before he walks towards the two sitting on the couch.

"Yeah. I mean, it's amazing! Grunkle Stan said that we were being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this _secret, dark side_." He says, opening to one page and pointing to the words "Trust No One" that was written onto it in large letters. In response, Mabel brings her hands to her cheeks.

"Whoa… Shut _up_!" She tells him in surprise as she pushes the book, and by extension Dipper, away, causing her twin to stumble a bit to keep his footing, before he looks at the book once again, a smile staying on his face the entire time.

"And get this. After a certain point, the pages just… Stop. Like the guy who was writing it, _mysteriously_ disappeared…" He tells them. However, before anything else can be said, the doorbell rings, and Dipper looks over at the two sitting on the couch, Michael sending his own confused glance in the direction of the door as he takes another sip from his soda. "Who's that?" Dipper asks them, making Mabel get a smile on her face as she innocently shrugs.

"Well, time to spill the beans." She says, before tipping over a bean can on the skull-table next to her, and lightly laughing. "Beans…" She says with a smile, before pointing at herself with her thumbs as her smile gets wider. " _This girl's_ got a date. Woot, woot!" She exclaims, throwing her hands into the air as Michael's eyes suddenly widen, and he does a classic spit take behind her, before coughing as Dipper pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Let me get this straight. In the past _half hour_ I was gone you already found a boyfriend?" Dipper asks her in disbelief, making Mabel shrug once again while Michael continues to cough.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just _irresistible_." She says as she places her hands and arms inside her sweatshirt sleeves, and swings them up and down as she shakes her head from side to side, before the doorbell rings once again. "Oh, coming!" She exclaims, jumping off the couch and running for the door as Michael finally stops coughing, hitting his chest a couple more times for good measure as he stands up to help his situation, allowing Dipper to jump onto the couch and steal his seat.

When he does this, he pretends to not notice his older brother's half-hearted glare as he reads from the book in his hand, before Grunkle Stan walks into the same doorframe that Mabel walked through a few seconds beforehand, taking a sip from his own soda before looking at Dipper as he reads on the couch.

"What's you reading there slick?" He asks one of his great nephews, making Dipper panic as he hides the book behind the cushion on the couch, and picks up the magazine on the skull table next to it. The fact that Michael is partially standing in the way of his Grunkle's sight helping him keep the book a secret as he opens to a random page in the magazine and replies.

"Oh! I was just catching up on, uh…" He stops to read the cover, confusion coming over his face as he looks at the title. "Gold chains for old men magazine?" He asks more than states, making Stan walk over to stand on the opposite side of the couch from where Michael is standing, and look at the magazine in question.

"That's a good issue." He comments as he uses the back of the couch as an arm rest and takes another sip from his soda, just as Mabel speaks up from the door frame she left through a minute before.

"He~~~y famil~~~y! Say hello to my new _boyfriend_!" She exclaims, gesturing to the guy standing beside her, who turns around to face them a second later.

"Sup?" He asks them, holding up one of his hands in greeting as Michael's eyes narrow at the guy standing beside his younger sister, taking in his clothing which has rips and tears all over it, as well as random branches and leaves sticking that are attached, or sticking out of the hoodie.

"Hey." Dipper greets.

"How's it hanging?" Stan says, while Michael simply grunts in response as he continues to look the guy over with analytical eyes, making the guy in question sweat slightly at the look that he's giving him. And it only gets worse at Mabel's next sentence.

"We met at the cemetery. He's _really_ deep." She tells them, running a hand over the guy's arm as Michael's eyes widen at his sister's words, before they narrow once again as his teeth grind inside his closed mouth. However, he's surprised when Mabel suddenly squeezes the guy's arm, and looks at him in surprise. "Oh! Little muscle there… That's… What a surprise…" She trails off, making Michael stare at them with wide eyes. However, Dipper speaks up before he can.

"So… What's your name?" He asks the guy, making him flinch slightly as he looks around the room, a bit of sweat on his forehead.

"Uh… Normal… Man!" He tells them, making Michael's glare return, before Mabel speaks up.

"He means Norman." She tells them, to focused on the guy beside her to notice the way that he said "Normal man".

"Are you _bleeding_ , Norman?" Dipper asks, apparently not noticing the "Normal man" answer either. When Dipper asks this, "Norman's" eyes flicker to the red liquid dripping off his face, before looking back at the boy with a little nervousness in his eyes.

"It's jam." He tells them after his eyes flicker to the side, making Mabel gasp and push "Norman" slightly before Michael or Dipper can say anything.

"I _love_ jam! Look, at, this!" She exclaims, making Michael growl a bit as he starts to slightly crush the Sprite can in his hand.

"Oh, I'm looking at it alright…" He says, making "Norman" worry a bit more at the look on Michael's face. So, in an attempt to escape the wrath that was a girl's older brother, he came up with a way to get away from him.

"So… You wanna go, hold hands… Or, whatever?" He asks Mabel. In response, she looks to the side as a faint blush makes its way onto her cheeks.

"Oh… Oh my goodness." She says, giggling a bit before looking back at her family. "Don't wait up!" She tells them, before running towards the door. "Norman" follows her a few seconds later after waving to the Pines still in the living room, leaving as fast as he can to get away from Michael, who continues to glare at the place that "Norman" had previously been standing.

 _At the time, both me and Dipper knew that there was something about Norman that just wasn't right. Although, our sister was too love-struck to see anything. So, me and my younger brother decided to head into the attic, and consult the journal that he'd brought back, just in case there was anything in it that we could find that might have related to Norman… And oh did we find something._

* * *

A few minutes later, the two male Pine siblings can be seen sitting by one of the windows in the attic, Dipper holding the open journal in his hands as he looks at the page that he currently has it open to while Michael waits for Dipper to tell him of anything that he finds. "Known for their pale skin and bad attitude, these creatures are often mistaken for… Teenagers!?" Dipper exclaims, making Michael give him a mild glare.

"Hey, I take offense to that." He says, making Dipper give him a sheepish smile in response.

"Hey, the book's words, not mine." He tells his brother, before turning back to continue reading. "Beware of Gravity Falls' nefarious…" He trails off before gasping, causing Michael to read the page with his brother, his eyes widening when he sees the same thing that his younger brother does.

"Zombie!" They both exclaim at the same time, before they hear the sound of grunts outside, and turn to look out the window to see "Norman" walking towards Mabel, his hands outstretched and stiff as a board as he shambles towards her, much like the zombies in many horror movies. "Oh no, Mabel!" The two brothers yell out in fear for their sister as "Norman" gets closer to her…

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: And, I'm cutting it off here! Yup, I'm hoping to stretch out this series by hopefully being able to separate episodes into two chapters each, and perhaps adding a few of my own since with this taking place in Gravity Falls and, well, pretty much anything can happen there. So, if I were to take a few things from other media sources, well, they wouldn't seem too far-fetched in this series.**

 **Because of this, I'm also going to be adding in chapters that go over "Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained", as well as some of the "Mabel's Guide to…" shorts. So, this series will definitely be going on for a while. And yes, I say series because like my other stories, the seasons will be put into separate stories.**

 **Now, for those of you who are reading this** ** _because_** **of the pairing, let me say this. Unlike what you might expect Michael and Wendy will** ** _not_** **be getting together by, or during, the fifth episode, despite it practically being the best time. However, they** ** _will_** **be getting together before the second season! Now, the reason that this is T rated is because in Gravity Falls, we see many things that lead into adult territory, but are innocent enough for it to still air on a children's channel.**

 **So, because of this, a few things will happen in this story. The first being the fact that many more references will be made, as well as pointed out in terms of when it's Michael who notices them. The second thing… Michael** ** _will_** **swear in the presence of the twins. Now, many people may argue against the fact of swearing in front of pre-teens, but let's just say that in my family, my younger brother, who is thirteen now, had already heard the word "Fuck" said by my parents multiple times during the time that he was twelve. So, that's my argument. Although, I won't go** ** _that far_** **when Michael is with the twins. Though, when he's alone, or in the presence of other teens or adults, it's probable that he'll use it.**

 **As for the final thing that's gonna happen in this story… There** ** _will_** **be scenes that include Michael and Wendy being alone, since in my Fanfiction, Wendy will turn 16 at some point during** ** _this_** **story, unless there's an episode that revolves around her 16** **th** **birthday during the second or third season.** ** _HOWEVER_** **, unlike my other ones, because this is a Gravity Falls story, and it's centered around a** ** _children's_** **show, I will** ** _not_** **go as far as my other stories! At most, you'll get scenes where the two make out, with** ** _slight_** **touchy-feely moments. But, again, that would only** ** _slightly_** **happen, and wouldn't go as far as, say, my HOTD story. (Though, with how the second season is playing out, it's debatable how far I'm gonna go in the second story…)**

 **Now, the reason that they're not blushing around each other is because in my mind, Wendy is the kind of girl who wouldn't be nervous around the guy she likes, and instead would just go for it at some point. (Especially since in the fourth episode, it's revealed that she already broke up with** ** _a ton_** **of guys before, so she's obviously had experience in the relationship department. As for Michael… Well, you've seen the personality of my OC's my past few stories. So, that should give you a good idea as to why he's not nervous around her.)**

 **Anyways, I think that's about all I have to say at the moment about this chapter. So, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Outcomes**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, here's the second chapter in my Gravity Falls story. As of right now, I'm writing this just after I finished writing my other one, and it's almost three in the morning. Now, why am I up right now you may ask? Because I slept until almost 5 PM yesterday, in order to cope with the soreness that I'm still feeling since my wisdom teeth were removed last Monday (That Monday being July 6** **th** **, 2015).**

 **So, because I slept until 5 yesterday, I wasn't able to sleep last night, or now. So, I'm gonna be up until tonight, when I hope I'll be able to fall asleep, and get back into my normal schedule. But, the soreness and situations that are occurring IRL aside, let's get to the actual chapter!**

 **So in this one, we're gonna finish up with the first episode of Gravity Falls, and for everyone who hasn't watched the series (which if you haven't, then I don't know why you're reading this), you'll get to see how the situation with "Norman" turns out! And, because Michael is here and you've already gotten a sneak preview at the beginning of the first chapter, you'll get to see what he's changed!**

 **Anyways, I think that's about all I have to say for this Author's Note, so I'll let you guys get to reading the actual chapter!**

 **(P.s. Finished this around 6:30 the same day, then posted the first chapter before I went to eat, and then came back and edited parts of it before posting it.)**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

* * *

"No, no! Mabel watch out!" Dipper exclaims as Michael looks around the room they're in for any kind of weapon that he could possibly use, cursing the fact that he'd left his backpack in their room instead of carrying it on him like he was used to doing at all times. However, he'd decided to relax for the time being, and was now regretting it. A louder grunt gets his attention as Dipper gasps loudly, making him rush over to the window just in time to see "Norman" place his hands on Mabel's shoulders, who was still smiling at him.

"Shit! Screw it!" Michael exclaims, backing away from the window and getting ready to charge straight through it, before Dipper suddenly becomes relaxed again and lets off a relieved sigh. "What? What happened to Mabel?" Michael asks his younger brother, making Dipper look at him, before shaking his head.

"Norman put a ring of daisies around her neck… But still, is our sister really dating a zombie? Or could we just be going nuts?" He asks Michael as he gets off the window sill he'd been sitting on, making the teen think about the question, before another, familiar voice speaks up.

"It's a dilemma to be sure." Dipper gives a yelp of surprise at the sudden voice, while Michael's head whips around to look at where it's coming from, only to see Soos standing on a step-stool that allows him to reach the lightbulb in the room the three are currently in. "I couldn't help but overhear you two talking to one another in this empty room." He tells them, before going back to the lightbulb overhead as Michael relaxes when he realizes that it's Soos, while Dipper walks over to the man as he fixes the light.

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's _gotta_ be a zombie, right?" He asks Soos, making the man look down at him once he fixes the light and lets off a hum as he thinks about the question.

"How many _brains_ did you see the guy eat?" Soos asks Dipper, making the Pine look down at the floor in defeat.

"Zero." He admits, before Soos surprises him and Michael with his next words.

"Look dudes, I believe you." He tells them, making their eyes widen as they look at him in surprise. "I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town." He says, looking off to the side for a moment before looking back at Dipper. "Like the mailman? Pre~~~tty sure that dude's a werewolf." He tells them as his eyes narrow and he nods his head, making Michael think about what he said before he snaps his fingers, and points at Soos.

"Oh, you mean the one that has brown hair covering practically every part of his skin?" He asks, making Soos turn to look at him with a nod.

"Yeah dude, that one. Oh, if he walks by and you have a meat sandwich on you, make sure to keep your distance. Don't want that dude going after you for it." He tells the teen, before turning back to look at Dipper. "But, you gotta have _evidence_. Otherwise people will think you two are major league coo-coo clocks." He tells them, making them sigh in response.

"As always, Soos, you're right." Dipper tells the man, referring to other times the man had given the them and their sister advice about what to do in the shop and museum so that they didn't get on Stan's bad side.

"My wisdom is both a blessing, and a curse." He tells them, confusing Michael.

"How could it be a curse? From what I've seen, you only know good things." He says in confusion as he raises an eyebrow, before Stan's voice travels up the stairs.

"Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again!" Stan exclaims, making Michael shudder at the thought.

"Alright, I think I can see how it's a curse now." He admits as Soos fixes his hat on his head and gets a serious facial expression.

"I am needed elsewhere." He tells them, before walking backwards out of the room. After he does this, Michael thinks about something.

"Wait a minute… How the heck can a portable toilet get clogged? I mean, it only fills, and then you have to get a new one." He says, Dipper nodding beside him.

"Yeah, you're right… But wait, Grunkle Stan is a cheapskate. So…" He trails off, making the two male Pine siblings shiver at the thought of what they're Grunkle might do with the toilets to keep from spending money on new ones.

"He wouldn't be that evil… He _can't_ be that evil." Michael says, though he's not too sure about it himself. Dipper simply shudders a second time, before shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts as he turns around and picks up the journal from the place the two had been sitting a few minutes ago.

"Well, let's just forget about it. Right now, let's worry about how our sister might be dating a zombie." He says, getting a nod from Michael as he takes out his iPhone, and gets the video app ready.

"Right." He says with a nod. _Although, if "Norman" is a zombie, then shouldn't he just go after her brains? And he shouldn't be able to talk either… Ugh, whatever! I'll put what I've learned aside for now, and just worry about the guy that's currently dating my sister._ He thinks to himself as him and Dipper leave the attic, and head outside to watch Mabel and "Norman".

 _Our sister could be in trouble. Whether it was from a somehow-sentient zombie, or some random guy who thought that he could date her without talking to me about it, it didn't matter. So, me and Dipper followed the two around town, collecting evidence to see if "Norman" was in fact one of the walking dead..._

* * *

As the two male Pine siblings trail Mabel and "Norman" around town, they make sure to watch for any indication that Mabel's boyfriend, the word still making Michael cringe, isn't what she thinks he is. And as they watch the two throughout the day, they video tape most of the couple's time together on Michael's phone in case they record any evidence.

The first situation they recorded was when they watched Mabel and "Norman" play Frisbee in the park in town. However, when Mabel tossed the Frisbee to her boyfriend, "Norman" made no attempts to grab the flying disk, and instead let it simply bounce off his head, before he ended up falling face first onto the ground. This made Dipper and Michael share a glance, before they overheard Mabel and "Norman" talking about going to the diner for lunch. This caused the two to head to the diner before the couple, and get a table.

A few minutes later, Mabel and her boyfriend showed up. However, instead of the two simply opening the door and walking in, the two male Pine siblings heard "Norman" grunting as he walked towards the door, before he suddenly punched through the glass on the door, and opened it from the other side… Despite the fact that it was already unlocked. As the two made their way to a table, Dipper and Michael watched, and videotaped, "Norman" as he stumbled to the table with no balance what-so-ever.

However, once Mabel and her boyfriend were done eating, the two other Pine siblings trailed them to a cemetery, possibly the same one that Mabel and "Norman" met at, where the two in question run around, laughing the entire time. While this happens, Michael videotapes it, while at the same time shaking his head at the disrespect being shown by the two, already knowing that he was going have to have a talk with Mabel later about not only "Norman", but also what she was currently doing. However, what happened next made both Dipper and Michael's faces harden as they shared a glance.

What caused them to do this was when "Norman" suddenly fell into a grave, which was filled with fresh dirt. When this happened, Mabel stopped running to look at the hole with slight worry, before "Norman" climbed out of it. However, the way he did it was reminiscent to that of all the other zombies in the horror movies, especially when he let out a grunt-like scream as he did so, before him and Mabel laughed it off.

 _At that point, me and Dipper had seen enough. We knew that something was up with "Norman", and we were gonna talk to Mabel about it… However, the outcome of our talk was… Unexpected, to say the least…_

Later that day, after Mabel had returned to the Mystery Shack and "Norman" had left, Dipper and Michael made their way into their room, where the two saw Mabel brushing her hair. "Mabel, we need to talk about Norman." Dipper says, making Mabel turn around to give her two brothers a smile.

"Isn't he the best? Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!" She exclaims, turning to show the two the side of her face, where a big, red mark can be seen. At her statement, her two brothers react in different ways. Dipper lets off a scream, while Michael…

"He did _what_?!" He yells as he shakes with anger, only for him to stop when Mabel laughs at them.

"Gullible! It was just an accident with the leaf blower." She reveals, making Michael calm down when she tells them this as he lets off a relieved breath, before thinking about why the heck she was near the leaf blower in the first place. "That was fun." She says, making him stop thinking about it as his younger sister no doubt remembered the situation, before Dipper speaks up.

"No, listen. Mabel, we're trying to tell you that Norman is _not_ what he seems." He tells her, pulling the journal out of his vest as he says this, and making his twin gasp in response.

"You think he might be a _vampire_?" She asks him in a whisper, before smiling. "That would be so _awesome_!" She exclaims, making Michael groan in annoyance.

"God dang it Twilight. Why must you corrupt my sister so?" He asks out loud as Dipper walks towards his twin as he opens the journal.

"Guess again sister… Shabam!" He exclaims, turning the book around and showing her a picture… Of a gnome. In response to the picture, Mabel recoils with a scream, making Dipper look at the picture and realize what he'd shown her. "Oh, wait. I'm, I'm sorry… Shabam!" He exclaims, opening the book to the correct page to show her the picture of the zombie.

"A _zombie_? That is _not funny_ you two." She tells them, only for Michael to speak up.

"Mabel, we're not joking. I mean, it all adds up. The bleeding, the limp… He never blinks! I mean, think about that. Have you noticed that fact?" He asks his sister, making her turn to him with skepticism in her eyes.

"Maybe he's blinking when _you two_ are blinking." She says, making Michael look at her with a deadpan expression.

"Really? You think he blinks at the same time as _two other people_ , who are no doubt blinking at separate times." He says in disbelief… Just before him and Dipper happen to blink at the same time. However, Dipper speaks up a moment later.

"Remember what the book said about Gravity Falls? Trust, _no one_." He hisses, only for her to smile.

"But what about me? I mean, you're obviously trusting Michael, so why not me? Beep-bop." She says, making random noises at the end as she places star earrings on… Which were thankfully stick-on and not real. However, Dipper yells at her a moment later.

"Mabel, he's gonna eat your brain!" He exclaims, shaking her for a few seconds. However, she breaks his grip a moment later, and looks at him with seriousness.

"Dipper, Michael, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five-o-clock," She starts, making her two brothers' eyes widen at the announcement, before she continues. "and I'm gonna be _adorable_." She tells them, poking Dipper's chest as she says the word, and then continues. "And he's gonna be _dreamy_." She says, poking Dipper's chest once again, and making him stumble backwards as Michael backs up behind him, the two of them ending up outside their room in response as Dipper tries to argue. "And I'm not gonna let you two ruin it, because of one of your crazy _conspiracies_!" She yells, slamming the door in their faces as she yells that. Then, Dipper sighs as he sinks to the ground against the door.

"What are we gonna do?" He asks his older brother, who continues to look at the door to their bedroom, before he sighs.

"I guess… We pray that Norman isn't a zombie and that he's just a little disoriented or something…" He says, before he starts to walk down the stairs with Dipper behind him.

"But, but-" However, his older brother cuts him off.

"No, Dipper. I guess… I guess that now it's time that I let Mabel and you make decisions for yourselves… Heh, and here I was trying to take care of you two until you ended up being eighteen." He says with a light chuckle. "Besides. Norman can actually talk, even if it is in pieces… And I've never heard of a sentient zombie before. So, Mabel should be fine." Michael tells Dipper with a sad smile, before he continues walking down the stairs, Dipper following a second later after sighing as the two walk into the living room, Dipper sitting on the couch as Michael leans against the back of said couch. Both of them thinking about their sister, and the guy she was dating.

* * *

Later, when it was a few minutes away from five-o-clock, the doorbell rings and the two brothers hear Mabel make her way down the stairs. "Coming" She exclaims, before reaching the door and pulling it open to show Norman standing there. The two exchange a few words, before walking off into the forest, hand in hand. Dipper and Michael watch the two go with identical frowns, before Michael pulls out his phone and goes through the videos once again.

"Guess that Soos was right… We don't have any _real_ evidence…" He says, watching his sister and Norman play hopscotch, before skipping ahead to a different one, this one being Norman with his arm over Mabel's shoulder. "I mean, I guess I _am_ a little over protective of you two and- Wait, _what_?!" He exclaims, making Dipper look over at him in alarm, before looking at the phone as Michael rewinds the video, and replays a certain part… Said part being when Norman's right hand suddenly falls off, and he looks around in suspicion as he reattaches it. The two's reactions are instantaneous.

Dipper lets off a scream, falling off the couch in the process as Michael runs towards the door. "We were right! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Stan!" Dipper exclaims as he attempts to get to his Grunkle, while Michael grabs his backpack and looks around, only to see Wendy pulling in with the golf cart.

"Wendy!" He exclaims, getting the girl's attention as he gets closer to her. "Wendy, I need to borrow the golf cart so that I can go after my sister and her "boyfriend"." He says, making Wendy look at him, before handing him the car keys with a smile.

"No problem. Nice to see how much you care about your younger siblings Michael." She says as she walks away, waving at him over her shoulder as she goes. In response, Michael manages to smile despite the situation he's in, before starting the ignition on the cart, and backing up to Dipper.

"Get in." He says, Dipper climbing in a few seconds later. "Seatbelt." Michael tells him, making the younger Pine buckle up as his older brother backs up once again, and then starts driving into the forest. "Oh, and grab the shovel on the back of my backpack. Soos gave it to me a little while ago when he figured out about my Zombie Apocalypse plan… Which I need to continue to work on since we're no longer at home." He tells his younger brother, Dipper nodding as he grabs the shovel, already knowing about his older brother's obsession with the Zombie Apocalypse…

Despite the amount of times that Michael denied the fact that it was an obsession.

However, that aside, Michael continues to drive through the forest, before the two hear a scream that sounds familiar. "Mabel!" Michael exclaims as he presses harder on the gas, making the golf cart shoot forwards.

"Don't worry Mabel! We'll save you from that zombie!" Dipper exclaims as Michael takes a couple more turns, before the ground suddenly tilted downwards, and they speed down a hill.

"Help!" They hear their sister scream, making Michael glare in the direction their heading as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

"We're coming Mabel!" He exclaims, before him and Dipper are suddenly shocked by the sight that they see in front of them. The sight in question being Mabel fighting against a small group of gnomes, with one standing on a rock as he watches the scene in front of him while Mabel kicks a few to the side, one of them puking up a rainbow for a while as Michael stops the cart, and him and his brother climb out.

"What the _heck_ is going on here?" Dipper asks in confusion, just before one gnome runs in front of the two of them, and hisses. In response, Dipper recoils, while Michael simply punts the thing across the cavern with a glare, before Mabel notices them and waves to get their attention.

"Dipper! Michael! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" She yells as she hits one over the head, only for that same gnome to grab her hair and pull a few seconds later. "Ow! Hair, hair, hair!" She exclaims as Dipper pulls out the journal and Michael picks up the shovel that Dipper had dropped when the gnome from before hissed at them.

"Gnomes? Huh, I was way off." Dipper says in response to _this_ unexpected outcome of finding Mabel as he opens to the gnome page in the journal… Which he'd ironically turned to earlier that day when he was trying to show Mabel that Norman was a zombie… As he does this, Michael stalks forwards with the shovel in hand, and hits a gnome away from his sister, just before swinging it in an arc, successfully hitting away all the others that are surrounding her, before he points that the one standing on the rock, no doubt the leader.

"You will stay away from my sister… Or I'll cover you in cement and turn you into a _garden_ gnome. Got it?" He asks with a glare, before taking Mabel's hand and running towards the golf cart without waiting for a response, Dipper following the two a few seconds later after looking through the journal. When the two younger siblings get into the golf cart, Michael immediately turns to them. "Seatbelts." He tells them, before backing the cart up after they buckle up, and then speeding back the way he'd come, intent on getting back to the Mystery Shack and forgetting about this whole situation.

As he drives out of the cave and back into the forest, Mabel looks over the seats in the direction they came from, before turning to face her older brother. "Hurry, before they come after us!" She exclaims, making Dipper chuckle slightly.

"I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs? Heh, suckers are tiny." He says, making Michael grin beside him.

"Besides, I already gave them a threat. And one that I'm willing to carry out if they come anywhere near you again." He says… Just before the ground starts to shake, making his grin fade as he turns around with his younger siblings… And sees the large gnome standing behind them, made up of all the smaller ones.

"…Dang." Mabel says, Dipper nodding beside her as Michael's grip on the steering wheel tightens, before he turns around, and presses down on the gas so that they weren't sitting ducks. However, by doing this, he ended up driving through a familiar sign, before Mabel looks back at the gnome monster as it jumps after them. "It's getting closer!" She exclaims, just before the monster in question tries to grab them, making Michael speed up, and use a pile of rocks as a ramp. When he does this, the giant gnome growls, before it throws out its hand, causing multiple little gnomes to fly towards the golf cart, a few gaining a hold on it before jumping towards the three.

Mabel hits the one that went after her with her elbow, sending it flying into the forest, while Michael slams the one that tried to jump on him into the steering wheel a couple times, making the horn go off each time, before pulling the bruised gnome back to look at him.

"Shmebulok." It says in pain, before Michael slams him into the wheel one more time, making him bounce off it and into the forest as they pass by. However, one manages to get onto the hood of the vehicle, and then jump onto Dipper's face with a screech of anger, the young boy yelling in pain as it starts to claw at his face.

"I'll save you Dipper!" Mabel exclaims, punching the gnome as Michael continues to drive, before throwing one more punch that sends the gnome, and Dipper's hat, into the forest just like the other two beforehand.

"Thanks Mabel." Dipper says in a daze, his face containing a few bruises and scratches from both the gnome's scratching, as well as his sister's punching.

"Don't mention it." She says with a smile, before the giant gnome behind them suddenly chucks a tree over the cart, and causes it to land in the middle of the path. "Look out!" Mabel exclaims, her and Dipper screaming as the cart gets closer, while Michael tightens his grip on the wheel, and drives the cart underneath a part of the tree that was elevated, before he sees the Mystery Shack ahead, and drifts the cart to a stop since he didn't want to wreck it and get on his grunkle's bad side… Or Wendy's for that matter since she was the one who spent most of her time in the cart.

A few seconds later, the giant gnome monster walks towards the trio, the one on the very top glaring down at them. However, Dipper attempts to put up a brave front as he picks up the shovel that had fallen out of the cart when it drifted towards the side of the Mystery Shack. "Stay back man!" He exclaims, throwing it at the monster. However, it doesn't do anything as the gnomes simply smash their fist into it, and crush it into the ground. In response to this, the twins scream in fear, and grab onto Michael's waist. When they do this, Michael immediately places his hands on their shoulders due to his nature as an older brother. "Uh, where's Grunkle Stan?!" Dipper yells.

Unknown to the trio, Grunkle Stan is inside the Mystery Shack… Distracted by one of his own scams. Because of this, he isn't able to see the trio as they're backed into the wall of the Shack, the gnome on top of the _giant_ gnome glaring down at them. "It's the end of the line you three! Mabel, marry us before we do something _crazy_!" He exclaims, making Michael stiffen up once again.

 _Marry?!_ He cries out in his head while Dipper attempts to look in the journal for anything that might help. However, before he can check for anything, Mabel steps forwards with a determined face.

"I've gotta do it." She tells them, making the two of them look at her like she's crazy.

"What?! Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy?!" Dipper yells at her in a whisper, Michael thinking along similar lines as he stares wide eyed at his little sister. However, she looks at them out of the corner of her eyes with determination.

"Trust me." She tells them.

"What?!" Dipper asks her in disbelief, making her turn to look at her two brothers.

"Dipper, Michael. Just this once, _trust_ _me_." She tells them, making the two male Pine siblings share a look, before they back away from their sister, allowing her to turn to the gnome monster. "Alright Jeff, I'll marry you." She tells the gnome on top, making him grin as he makes the monster stomp his foot into the ground while swinging his arm in joy.

"Hot dog!" He exclaims, before getting the other gnomes to help him to the ground, and then walking over to Mabel as he pulls out a ring with a crystal where the diamond would go. In response, Mabel holds out her hand, and Jeff places the ring on her finger. "Bada-bing, bada-bam. Now let's get you back into the forest honey." He tells her as she looks at the ring. However, before he can get back onto the giant gnome monster, Mabel speaks up.

"You may now, kiss the bride." She says, making Jeff pause, while Michael's eyes widen in shock.

 _She damn well better be joking!_ He cries out in his mind while Jeff grins and turns around to do just that. As their lips get closer, and Michael slowly gets closer to killing Jeff without waiting for Mabel to do whatever it is she's planning, his younger sister suddenly leans back and grabs a hidden leaf blower, before turning towards Jeff as she turns it onto "reverse".

"Hey, hey wait a minute!" Jeff cries out as all the gnomes gasp in surprise, while Michael allows a large smile to appear on his face at his sister's actions. "Whoa, whoa, what's going on?! Whoa, ahhh!" Jeff cries out as he's sucked into the leaf blower, with only his head being viewable.

"That's for lying to me!" Mabel exclaims with a glare, Jeff somehow able to turn around to face her in fear as she raises the suction of the leaf blower, making Jeff get sucked into it even more. " _That's_ for breaking my heart!" She continues, Jeff being almost entirely sucked into the leaf blower by now.

"Ow, my face!" He cries in pain, but Mabel continues to glare at him.

"And _this_ is for messing with my brothers!" She exclaims, aiming the leaf blower at the gnome monster, which makes all the gnomes stare at her in shock. "Want to do the honors you two?" She asks, getting smiles in response as Michael kneels down to place his hand over Dipper's as the younger Pine places his hand on the lever.

"On three." The two male Pine siblings agree.

"One, two, three!" The three Pine siblings exclaim, Michael and Dipper pushing the lever forwards, and changing the leaf blower so that Jeff rockets outwards, smashing through the giant gnome monster and is sent flying over the forest, the gnomes that made up the monster flying everywhere.

"I'll get you back for thi~~~~s!" He exclaims as he falls towards the forest floor, Dipper, Mabel and Michael sharing a smile as they watch him go. However, the recoil from Jeff launching outwards had sent the two twins into their older brother, which made him fall into a leaf pile behind them, and they were now covered in more leaves than before when they were running from the giant gnome. After they get out of the pile, they see the gnomes that made up the monster lying around the ground, and they give confident smirks as Mabel turns on the leaf blower once again, and uses it on the gnomes.

"Anyone else want some?" Dipper asks, the gnomes either being blown away by the leaf blower, or fleeing when they see what's happening to the others. One is unfortunate enough to get caught in a six-pack yoke (plastic soda rings), and then gets carried off by the goat that hung around the Shack. When all of the gnomes are gone, Mabel places the leaf blower on the ground, and the three Pine siblings head towards the door of the Mystery Shack. A few seconds later, Mabel speaks up.

"Hey Dipper, Michael…" She starts, making the two stop walking to turn around and face her. "I, um… I'm sorry for ignoring your guys' advice. You two really were just looking out for me." She says with a slight frown, making the two give her reassuring smiles in response.

"Oh, don't be like that. You saved our butts back there." Dipper tells her, Michael nodding beside him.

"Yeah. And here I was thinking that _I_ would always be the one protecting _you_ _two_." Michael says with a smirk, but Mabel just continues to frown as she takes a couple leaves out of her hair.

"I guess I'm just upset that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of _gnomes_." She tells them, Dipper and Michael smirking slightly in response.

"Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one, _will_ be a vampire." Dipper tells his sister, making Michael slightly flinch a couple feet away at that idea, while Mabel simply gives a half-hearted chuckle at her brother's words.

"You're just saying that." She says as she lightly punches his shoulder, Dipper holding out his arms a second later.

"Awkward, sibling hug?" He asks her, Mabel giving a small smile in response.

"Awkward sibling hug." She agrees, the two hugging each other, before patting each other's backs while saying "Pat, pat." However, a second later, Michael walks over and kneels to be at their level, wrapping them in a hug of his own.

"And here's a non-awkward sibling hug." He tells them, the twins hugging him back for a few seconds before they separate, and make their way into the Shack. When they get inside, Michael closes the door behind them, before Grunkle Stan notices them from behind the counter.

"Yeash. You three get hit by a bus or something?" He asks them when he sees their current appearance… Before he bursts out laughing as the three simply walk past him towards the entrance to the house. When they do this, Stan stops laughing, and looks down at the money in his hands, before looking back up at the other three. "Uh, hey!" He exclaims, making them turn around to face him. "W-wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory. So, uh, how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house. You know?" He tells them, averting his eyes after he says that as Mabel turns around to face him completely with a smile on her face.

"Really?" She asks, while Dipper and Michael share a look, before crossing their arms as they look at their Grunkle skeptically.

"What's the catch?" They ask in sync, their Grunkle counting the money one last time as he places it on the desk, before putting it into one pile again.

"The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something." He tells them, hitting his elbow into the cash register to open it, before placing the money in his hands in the appropriate spots while Dipper looks around and grabs a hat, while Michael and Mabel look through the shelves, before Mabel looks in one box in particular.

"And I will have a…" She trails off, before holding her item up for the other three to see it. "Grappling hook!" She exclaims with a large smile. "Yes!" She whisper yells as Dipper, Michael and their Grunkle all sharing a glance before Stan turns to look at Mabel.

"Wouldn't you rather have, like, a doll or something?" He asks his great niece, only for Mabel to use the grappling hook on one of the rafters and pull herself up to it.

"Grappling hook!" She exclaims, making the other three smile as Michael goes back to the shelves.

"Fair enough!" Stan says, before turning to face Michael. "What about you kid?" He asks, Michael looking over the shelves one last time, before grabbing one item in particular. This item was a white leather jacket, except that on the back it had one of the many logos for the Mystery Shack. A black "M" was near his left shoulder blade, and a black "S" that was partially covering the bottom right line of the "M". He slips it on to see how it feels, before turning around with a grin.

"I always wanted a leather jacket." He says, making Dipper and Mabel laugh while Stan actually nods with a small smile of his own on his face.

"Looks good on you kid." He agrees, slightly shocking the three, before the siblings share a laugh at the fact that Stan had actually given him a meaningful compliment.

* * *

Later that night, the three are in their room with Dipper writing in the journal, while Mabel jumps on her bed. Meanwhile, Michael reads his book up in his own bed. However, his attention is brought to Mabel when he hears her use the grappling hook she'd gotten earlier, and sees her pull one of her many stuffed animals to her. "Hey Mabel, could you get the light?" Dipper asks, Mabel aiming her grappling hook at the lantern in response.

"I'm on it." She says, before firing the grappling hook and causing the light, and hook, to fly out the window. "It worked!" She exclaims, before the three of them share a laugh, Michael stopping to smile down at his younger siblings a few seconds later as they continue to laugh with one another.

 _The journal had told Dipper that he couldn't trust anyone in Gravity Falls. But he learned that when you take on hundreds of gnomes side by side with a couple other people, both of which are your siblings, you realize that they probably always got your back. Our uncle told us there's nothing strange about this town. But with the journal and the gnomes as all the proof we need, we know that there's no doubt more secrets, just waiting to be unlocked in Gravity Falls…_

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, that's it for this chapter. And honestly, I don't have much to say. Things happened much like they did in canon, except that Michael saved Mabel before she could get tied down by the gnomes, and the fact that I gave him a leather jacket. Because let's be real here, what's a character of mine who doesn't eventually get a leather jacket? (Or some kind of hoodie. That's another option. Although, I don't want him to be like Robbie…)**

 **Anyways, I know I just recently uploaded the first chapter for this, but I already got one review, so I might as well respond to it.**

 **PhantomDragon99:**

Well, hopefully it was able to piece itself back together in time for this chapter. But, I hope that you liked last chapter, and if you did, I hope you liked this one just as much!

 **Well, that's about all I have to say for this chapter. So thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


End file.
